


Safe

by tgposey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgposey/pseuds/tgposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles taking Lydia home after saving her from Eichen, cleaning her up and taking care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on my Tumblr, thank you to the person who requested it! I hope you enjoyed!

Saying that it was a long night was an understatement for Stiles, he could feel the exhaustion seeping into his bones, but he knew that the night wasn’t over at all…in fact it had barely even begun.

When Scott had called him and told him that they had found out where Lydia was being held, he could feel his blood pressure rise. Not only it was the one place that he didn’t want to go, but he knew he would have to go alone – no supernatural powers, just a boy and the bat that he fought with Scott to bring (he _finally_ won that battle). It felt like forever to get Lydia out of Eichen House, by the time he had gotten there she was already in the middle of fight with someone, a side of the girl that Stiles had never seen before, he held his bat firmly and before he knew it he was next to the girl trying his best to fight off the people that were attacking Lydia. The sad thing was, Stiles couldn’t tell you what _actually_ happened after that, everything was a blur, and it wasn’t like he really wanted to think about it anyway.

His arms held her body as he walked up to his room, somehow managing to get her past his dad and up the stairs. They were both beaten and bloody, knowing that rest is what they needed and in Beacon Hills it was hard to exactly get just that.

It wasn’t that Lydia was unaware that Stiles had her in his arms, it was the fact that in that moment that’s exactly what she wanted – to be in his arms. She was tired, tired of all this supernatural shit she had to go through, tired of pretending like Stiles meant nothing to her, and tired of her banshee powers getting in the way of her living a normal life. Lydia was _supposed_ to live a normal life, with a normal boyfriend, go to a normal college and just…live. Beacon Hills _obviously_ had other plans for her.

“S…Stiles,” she whispered as they got into his room and he gently settled her down onto his bed, finally coming back to consciousness. “Everything hurts.”

“Yeah, Lyds, it’s going to hurt for a little while,” he whispered to her as he helped her move so that her back was against his pillows. “I have to go get some bandages and some stuff to wipe off all the blood. Just stay right here, okay?”

She couldn’t help but nodded her head, her face saying that she was in pain but deep in her eyes saying that she appreciated everything that Stiles was doing for her. He gave her a small smile and walked out of the room to the bathroom; it wasn’t until he got a look at himself in the mirror that he could see how bad it all was. Cuts were everywhere, he was pretty sure his nose was broken and there was a nice sized black and blue that was forming on his left cheek, it was kind of alarming how many fights he’s actually came out unscathed, but he couldn’t win them all.

He rushed back into the room with: band aids, wet rags, dry rags, some sort of cream he’s seen Scott use before he was a stupid healing werewolf, water bottles and some ice packs, but still stopped short at the sight of Lydia in his room. She wasn’t in his bed she was standing by his desk, her hands holding a picture of Stiles and his mom when he was about six. Stiles cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of the girl, Lydia jumped slightly not expecting him in the room so quickly. She was always known for just wandering around and being so curious, picking up things and inspecting them.

“Uh, we should probably treat your wounds.” He spoke softly, hoping that she would just put down the picture and come back, and luckily that’s what she did. Stiles held out his hand and helped her back onto the bed, and sitting down next to her. He carefully cleaned out all of her open wounds, trying not to hurt her too much but as the sound of her sharp inhales and flinching he could tell he wasn’t doing the best job. “Sorry, Lyds, I’m almost done.”

The red head nodded slowly, her eyes closed as she tried her best to not move too much. The more she thought about how she got all bruised the more she just wanted to scream and make it all go away.

“I never got to thank you,” Lydia said as she reopened her eyes to look at Stiles, watching as he was cleaning the blood off of her. “For getting me out of _there_ and for doing all of this.” It was always hard for Lydia to thank someone, she was never really good at using her words for sincerity, but it was as if using it towards Stiles was so easy and so simple.

“Don’t thank me, it’s what I’m here for,” he says as he pulls his hand away from her looks her in the eyes. “I would hope you’d do the same for me when I needed it.” He handed her a water bottle and got up from the bed, moving to throw out all of the dirty towels. “Do you need anything else?” He asked once he got back into the room, noticing she was putting on her band aids wherever she could see cuts. “No, c-can you stay with me?” she whispered as she looked back up at him. Her eyes were filled with something that

Stiles rarely saw in Lydia – fear. He nodded his head and watched as she moved to lay down under the covers in his bed, he climbed in after her and instinctively wrapped his arm around her, pulling away once he realized.

“S-Sorry, I…uh…I’m used to…”

“Malia.”

“Yeah.”

Lydia moved her hand up to his arm and moved it to wrap it around her again, pulling herself closer so that her head was laying on his chest. Stiles was shocked but tried his best to hide his giddy expression as he pulled her in closer. His fingers rubbed her back softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, something that he just felt was needed in the moment. Time passed and the two slowly started to drift to sleep – although they knew they would probably wake up all through the night. Stiles heard her soft breathing and couldn’t help but whisper to her.

“You’re safe now, Lydia.”

Moments passed before a small voice said.

“I always am when I’m with you, Stiles.”


End file.
